Remember Me?
by Alice C. Ravenwood
Summary: The Doctor and and an original character, Maya, run into some old friends. Turns out that the Doctor is never done meddling with your life, even after you leave the TARDIS, and Donna, Martha, Mickey, and Jack aren't exactly thrilled by it.
1. Prologue

_**"A Prologue Which Explains Absolutely Nothing"**_

It has been quite a while since I've traveled with the Doctor. Years, decades. Well, barely half of one. Six or seven years. From my point of view, anyway. I have no idea how long it's been for him since he's seen me.

I almost didn't recognize him. He regenerated; how many times over since the last, I wonder. He looked so different. He didn't wear that long brown coat, or his grungy trainers, or his "brainy specs". It may have taken a bit, but soon enough I recognized him. He was different from 'my Doctor', but I could still see him in there.

Even now, looking into a completely new face, somehow, I could see him.

* * *

><p>He did it again, changed his whole appearance, again. How does he do that? Is there some kind of Time Lord plastic surgery thing they do? And why do they do that? What's the point?<p>

Whatever, not really my business how or why, but why didn't he tell me in the beginning? Why'd he lie? What was he playing at? You never know with this guy what he's up to. Not even after he's done doing it.

If he's here, it can only mean one thing; trouble. And if there's trouble; basically, run. I thought I was done with all this. Obviously not.

* * *

><p>Working with an agency that basically hunts down aliens is defiantly one of the most rewarding, most exhausting, most maddening thing anyone can ever do. Unless, of course, you've worked with the Doctor; in which case, even a bad day at work is a cake walk compared to what you've done with him. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I realized that it was him.<p>

**AN- Hey guys! Hope this story's just as good as my first. This is a sequel to my story _11, 12, 14._ My original character, Maya is back, kicking butt with the Doctor. I'm trying to make this story a stand alone so you don't have to read the first one to understand what's going on. Please review! Wonder where you guys think this one's going? =]**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"At The Intersection Memory Lane and Heartbreak Avenue"**_

"Got a plan?" Maya shouted, huffing as they ran across the dirt floor, keeping a steady pace.

"Run faster!" the Doctor shouted at his latest companion Maya, hoping she heard him over the roar of the Tyrannosaurs Rex.

"I like that plan!" And they executed it. Lucky for them, they were both in pretty good shape. The Doctor has had over a millennia's worth of running; Maya had worked for years in the water mines on Pathos. One had to be in good shape to survive there. The other option was death.

The Tardis was in sight, not far ahead. The dinosaur was coming closer; it was much faster and gaining on them. When they were close enough, the Doctor snapped his fingers, revealing the Tardis control room. Maya beat the Doctor there, but only by a fraction of a second. They ran through the doorway and quickly closed it behind them. Maya's fingers nearly fumbled with the locks, but the door was secure. They leaned their backs against the door and slid down to the floor, breathing heavily, but somehow managed to let out huge laughs.

The Doctor adjusted, then straightened his bowtie, which had misaligned when they were running. Unfortunately, it hadn't fallen off.

Too out of breath to use her voice, Maya contacted the Doctor's mind via her psychic talent. _Hey, is a wooden door going to hold?_

He replied the same way.

_Oh, relax. _The Doctor waved his hand in the way people do when they try to physically wave an idea away._ Caesar's entire hoard of roman soldiers tried and failed to get through there._

_BOOM! _The Tardis shook, everything rattled. Did a bomb go off? Nope. The T-rex was banging at the sides like a wrecking ball.

"Lucky for you Caesar didn't have a dinosaur," Maya managed to say out loud. They avoided something falling from the ceiling and made a break for the console. Watching the Doctor frantically work made, Maya feel helpless. "Anything I can do to speed this along?"

"Find the pinkish red button that says 'Don't Push' and push it," The Doctor said distractedly as he did whatever it is he does when at the console.

"Pushing a button that says 'don't push?'" Maya muttered to herself. Fervently she searched and found the button, but before she did anything, she asked, "Are you sure about the whole button thing?"

The dinosaur gave the Tardis another good whack. The whole thing toppled from side to side. They held onto the railings and checked to make sure debris didn't fall on them. Finally the Doctor shouted, "Just press it!"

_Press!_

The Tardis took off like a bat out of hell, with a speed that rivaled . . . actually there was no rival. Forget Warp Ten. Nothing was as fast as the Tardis was at this moment. It caused the whole thing to shake uncontrollably and make strange bleeps, sweeps and creeps. The Doctor started crawling over to her, the force was to much to allow him to stand. There was a very loud, piercing sound that was causing him to shout, "Which button did you press?"

"The one you told me too!" Maya shouted back; she was holding onto the railing for fear of hitting her head on something. She pointed to it so the Doctor could see which one it was.

He looked at it and his eyes widened. Pulling himself up, the Doctor reached for the button and pressed it. The weird noise ceased, debris stopped falling; the Tardis stopped shaking enough for them to stand up effortlessly.

He turned and looked at her with stern eyes. In a low, angry voice he said, "That button specifically says, 'Don't Push'!" He emphasized the 'Don't Push' part.

"Hey!" Maya jumped up. "You said 'Find the pinkish red button that says 'Don't Push' and push it!'" Maya shouted in a fairly good impression of the Doctor's voice.

"Yeah, pinkish red! Not reddish pink!" He went around to the other side of the console; she heard him press a button. Presumably a pinkish red one that was labeled 'Don't Push'.

Flustered by what he said and not wanting to fight, Maya raised her hands in surrender and walked down the corridor. "I'm going to change." she said in a voice raised, not in anger, but in a want to be heard in a loud, echo-y room.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" The Doctor asked in genuine curiosity. It seems that he will never understand the mysterious creature known as a woman.

Everything Maya was wearing came from the Tardis wardrobe that she had found and thrown together. Her feet were covered by well-worn leather suede military boots; they almost looked of German origin, circa WWI.

A faded, pale blue, loose fitting, scoop neck, cotton tank top was tucked into her high-waisted medium brown shorts that stopped just above her mid-thigh. She also had her favorite black leather cord necklace with a green teething pendant hanging from it and two identical brown faux leather bracelets with small silver charms on her wrists. Over her entire outfit, Maya wore a light black hooded jacket; the outside was made of some kind of vinyl, the inside was something soft, maybe cotton.

"Nothing," she finally answered. "I just like not wearing clothes so much that they can stand by themselves and walk away." Then she realized something and asked, "Um, where'd we land?"

That's right the Tardis had stopped moving. Where and when, were they exactly? The Doctor pulled a keyboard out of nowhere and started typing; he got increasingly frustrated as kept going. "Oh, come on old girl, you can get the readings."

Still nothing. "Ugh! You know, you are a-" he kicked the side of the Tardis console. Only that backfired and caused him pain in his foot. He grabbed it and started comically jumping up and down. Maya tried not laugh as she walked toward him and tried to help.

Then the Tardis made a _ping_ sound.

They both looked up, the Doctor even stopped jumping.

"Ah, never doubted you, old girl." He said, beaming with pride and hit the Tardis as if giving it a pat on the back.

He looked at the console the way he looks at his screwdriver when he's 'taking his readings'. Whether he was actually reading something or not was a whole other story.

"What?" she finally said after getting bored of standing and doing nothing. "Where are we?"

The Doctor walked over to the Tardis door and opened it; Maya wasn't far behind. They were greeted by a bright warm sun and loads of people walking past them. With a smile, he answered, "Earth. Northern Hemisphere. Europe. United Kingdom. England. London. Baker Street. Oh look, the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Ooh, the new paint job is frightening. Good thing you didn't change," he licked his finger and held it about half a meter from his face for a good few second, then licked it again. "Slightly cloudy, with light rain at three minutes past one in the afternoon and it will stay a nice toasty 30 degrees until tea time."

That made Maya's head turn. "30?"

"Right, stupid Doctor" he meandered over to her, explaining "they use Celsius here. You used the Bromon System on Pathos. Not too different to Fahrenheit actually, so conversion should be easy.l Let's see, divide, add, multiply – 88 degrees to you."

"Mm, comfortable," Maya nodded as she walked a little closer towards the walking people. Without turning, she asked, "What time is it?"

Flipping his wrist to check the time on his watch, he answered, "Somewhere between," he shook his head left to right, "ooh, 2008 and maybe 2015."

"How specific," Maya sarcastically replied, but to herself. She turned around. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this place is great, but, any particular reason we're here?"

"Not a clue," the Doctor made his way down the street; Maya following like a duckling after its mother in fear of getting lost. "The Tardis brought us here, not me."

"So, why are we still here? Is the Tardis rebooting?"

"Nope, she brought us here for a reason. Unless of course she's being sadistic, in which case, I don't want to be near her right now." The Doctor picked up a disarrayed newspaper from the ground and searched for something.

"What kind of place is this?" Maya's curiosity of this new place was growing. She leaned up against a wall waiting for the Doctor to stop doing eight things at once. "Is it completely boring or is it like a bug zapper that draws you in because it looks so harmless and then BAM! you're fried!"

Still searching the paper for whatever it was he was looking for, the Doctor answered in a distracted voice. "You'd think this place would be an absolute snooze fest, but somehow trouble always seems to find- hang on."

He looked at her. "Did you just compare London to a bug zapper?"

"Yeah," Maya said hesitantly.

"Fairly accurate," he went back to searching through the paper. After a minute there was a loud "AHA!"

That so loud, it made Maya jump. "What the hell's the matter with you?" she asked frantically. She composed herself by taking in a breath. Then, calmly asked, "What was with the 'aha?'"

"Found it!" he held out the paper for her to see. Maya scrunched her eyebrows. That's why he scared the living daylights out of her? She took the paper and read what he was pointing at; the date, '18th April, 2010.'

"Well, you were right about the year range," Maya commented, not really knowing anything else to say. "Any particular reason the date is so important?"

"You wanted to know the date," the Doctor shrugged, then he quickly took the paper back. "April** 18****th** 2010?"

"Yeah?" Maya asked confusingly. "Does something important happen today?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but his mind wandered into the past. Maya looked at him quizzically. Still not in complete control of her powers, they seemed to sense her need for answers and acted on their own accord. Her psychic abilities tapped into the Doctor's thoughts. She couldn't read them word for word, but got a summary of what he was thinking and it gave her brilliant and completely mad idea.

Maya pulled the paper out of his hands and dragged him back to the Tardis.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor asked in genuine confusion. He wasn't used to being out of control.

"How do you feel about making a few house calls?" Maya said mischievously.

"House calls?" Maya let go of his elbow and walked deeper into the Tardis's control room. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"This is long overdue," she said as she stepped up to the console and started typing in the coordinates section.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" The Doctor ran up to console and stood in between her and the controls. "Only licensed drivers are allowed to touch the Tardis's controls."

Maya looked up at him. "You failed that test."

Ignoring that last remark, the Doctor eased his stance. "What are you trying to do, exactly?"

"Would you mind?" Maya indicated to a button she wanted him to press.

"Hmm? Sure." Absent-mindedly he pressed the button, then he realized what he'd done. "Hey!"

"This is something I think you need see Doctor. Unbelievably, you need reminding of all the good you do. Think of it as a Comeback Tour."

The Doctor looked at her as if he were trying to read her mind, and, as if the sun were coming up in his mind, his eyes widened in realization. Maya, who was more or less, monitoring his thought process, smiled impishly and slowly nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Absolutely not!" He held out his arms the way people do when they want to try and block you.

"Too late," Maya reached around his body and flipped a switch and off the Tardis went flying.

The Doctor grabbed a lever and tried to stop what she'd done. Too late, they'd already landed. She was only taking them about 10 km, or 6 mi. Tardis didn't even break a sweat. He threw himself at the controls. "You are in so much trouble. When I reverse these directions you, young lady, are grounded. Where'd you go?"

The Doctor looked up and saw that Maya was not standing there anymore. She wasn't anywhere in the Tardis control room and the door that led to the outside world was open.

"Maya!" he shouted, running after her.

"Will you just trust me?" her voice asked. The Doctor stepped through the doorway and saw picturesque suburban roads and homes. By the looks of this place, Maya hadn't traveled in time, just space. They were just outside London, in Chiswick.

"We're going to walk the next couple of streets."

"How'd you know which controls would take you where you wanted to go?" Very few people can actually pilot the Tardis successfully.

Maya was falsely taken aback. "Doctor, you insult me. I am psychic after all. What good would these powers be if I couldn't pick your brain every once and awhile?" She turned and began walking down the road. "You coming?"

_This is an interesting turn of events._

Maya turned back to face him. "Come on, Doctor. When was the last time someone did something like this for you?"

"Never, because it's a terrible idea!" he shouted

"How about this; if I'm right, I'll buy you a milkshake."

The Doctor walked up to her so that they weren't too far apart. "Maya, I can't. Whether you meant to or not, your powers picked up a connection to this date. But you only got part of the story. If you knew the whole thing, you would understand why."

"You said yourself that the Tardis brought us here, not you. Do you honestly think it was for no reason?"

"She didn't bring us here for this, she's too clever for that."

"What's the whole story then?" Maya asked. After moments of silence, she said, "I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"It's not a matter of whether or not you can take, its that-" the Doctor was cut off by Maya grabbing his hands and placing them on her head. He got the message and started transmitting the real reason he wouldn't go.

Maya received flashes and images of a woman, a friend. Words began to come to her. Memory. Danger. Death. Meta-Crisis. Noble. Maya saw someone else, the Doctor, but it wasn't the Doctor. There was another Doctor? A different Doctor, but the same. Maya could hear his voice. 'If she remembers me, she will die.'

The connection broke, his hands fell from her head and Maya and the Doctor looked at each other as they inhaled deeply. Somehow that process had taken all the air out of both them.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor finally said. "But now you know," he said somberly.

"So," he said cheerfully, "where to next? Hmm, I have did mention the Great Towers of the Singing Chibis. You might want to think about getting a frequent fliers card; you're racking up some distance here." He was just about to snap his fingers before turning around and seeing Maya walk down the road in the opposite direction.

"Hello?" he called out to her. Not getting an answer, he stalked after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Maya called back.

_Unruly child_, he thought to himself to as he walked after her.

"I'm not deaf," she said without breaking stride.

"You honestly believe that this is a good idea?" The Doctor asked in an almost deadpan monotone as Maya knocked on the door to a quaint suburban home. "You know what will happen, it won't be pretty and you're going to do it anyway."

"Pretty much." Maya turned and stepped behind him. With the most innocent look on her face, she said, "It's what the Tardis wants."

"What are you doing now?" Asking why he had to be the one to do the talking.

"You have more experience at this than I do," she said just as the door was opened by an older gentleman.

"Can I help you?" Wilfred Mott asked.

**AN- Hey guys, thanks for everything! Now you got an idea where I'm going? Well you DON'T! MWAH MWAH MWAH =] just kidding. I hope your having as much fun with Maya as I am! ^.^ Well, I'm off to write the next chapter, _Just Like Old Times. _Hard to keep up with my schedule, but I'll try for you. Yes, you speciffically. As per usual, I shall beg you for reviews. Until next time my minion army.**

**PS- For everyone who uses the system, it's 86 degrees Fahrenheit actually. I just changed it for the story. ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**"Just Like Old Times"**_

The Doctor shot Maya a look as he pulled out his psychic paper and held it out for the man to read. "Yes, hello, so sorry to disturb you. I'm Group Commander John Smith, a local representative for AIMU. This is our newest cadet-in-training, Miss -"

"Makoto Takahashi," Maya stumbled to come up with something, pulling names out of thin air.

The Doctor looked at her before turning back to the elderly man, who was understandably bewildered. "AIMU is an agency that deals with rather unusual activity. Activity that you sir, are no stranger to. The temporal wavelengths surrounding your home have just been all loopy. So, if you don't mind, would you let us walk about your home to locate the source?"

The gentleman stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He turned to the Doctor and asked, "Are you referring to what I think you're referring?"

"Are you referring to what you think you're referring to?" The Doctor asked in the same inquisitive tone. Maya watched the two of them stare each other down, like they were deciding what to do.

"What's AIMU?" Mr. Mott finally asked.

"An agency dedicated to helping the Doctor," he said without missing a beat. Wilfred's eyes ballooned wide open and turned to delight. Maya decided to like him at once.

"Alright, I'll let you come in, but don't mention anything about this business, Commander Smith. There's someone in here who can't know about this stuff. Same goes for you Miss Takahashi." Maya gave a two fingered salute to let Wilfred know that she understood.

"Mum's the word," Maya said with a smile. _What's AIMU?_ She sent to the Doctor.

_Agency I made up._

_ Of course._

"You came at an interesting time you two," Wilfred walked ahead of the pair, into the lounge. "My granddaughter and I were just about to watch the lottery drawing."

"Do you play often?" Maya turned to the Doctor with a mischievous, knowing grin on her face.

"Never before." Wilfred sat down and gestured for the guests to follow suit.

"Always worth a shot," Maya said, shooting the Doctor a playful look. _Stop acting so moody and more like you're actually glad we're here. You know you want to be._

_Whatever._ The Doctor actually sighed in his mind.

_You just don't like that I brought you here semi-against your will._

_ Listen, I don't care that you-_

"Gramps, are you talking to yourself?" A loud voice called from the kitchen. The Doctor stiffened at the sound of it.

"No dear, we have some guests." A ginger haired woman stepped out with plate in her hands. The Doctor closed his eyes at the sight of her. Remembering everything. One of his best companions. Never had a romantic thought about him in her life. It was refreshing. There she was. Still the same Donna. Still had a will as strong as iron and a heart with more love than anyone would ever guess. Probably the same sharp tongue and the same stubborn attitude. And still no memory of anything they did together.

The sight of her was so wonderful but so sad.

"Oi, you daft bloke!" Donna yelled, throwing one of the contents on the plate, hitting the Doctor's forehead. Yep, still saucy.

The Doctor opened his eyes and with a confused look and a bit of sauce in his voice, he asked, "what was that for?"

"Try listening to people when they talk you, Mr. Smith." Maya or Wilfred must've made some formal introductions. Donna went to eat one of the Jammy Dodgers on the plate and offered one to Maya, who said thank you.

_Why are we here again?_

_ Because you secretly want to be._ Maya thought back as she examined the strange thing in her hand. She'd never seen one of these before.

After a minute, Donna leaned over and wordlessly held the plate closer to the Doctor. She didn't formally offer, but he accepted. One bite sent his taste buds to place they had never been before. The Doctor opened his mouth and slid his tongue out, scraping the contents off with his teeth onto the biscuit. He then slid the soiled sweet back onto plate. Donna's eyes fumed.

"That's horrible," the Doctor said with his tongue hanging out, trying to get the taste as far away from his throat as possible.

"What's wrong with my Jammy Dodgers?" Donna asked. You know the saying, 'if looks could kill'? Let's just say that the Doctor was lucky that Donna couldn't shoot lasers or daggers out of them.

The Doctor stood up and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "They taste like sewage," he said with his tongue still sticking out.

Donna stormed into the kitchen after him. "Oi, I got a bone to pick with you, Mr. Smith!" she shouted as she tore the glass out of his hand, spilling the contents on the floor. Lucky it was a plastic glass. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Well, I think I'm someone who almost got sick off of Jammy Dodgers," the Doctor said as he wiped his mouth of any remaining crumbs or water residue. "Are you trying to poison someone?"

Donna pursed her lips. She had her arm on the counter and her head slightly turned. In a clam, but severe voice, she said, "I made those, you know?"

"How you could take such a lovely thing that is the Jammy Dodger and completely destroy it like that is the travesty of the century," the Doctor shot back in a snippy manner. He was amazed how easily he slid into the role.

Wilfred turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. Then, with a worried look, turned to Maya, studying the half eaten biscuit in her hand as if it had secrets to tell. "Do you think we should do something?"

Without looking up, Maya answered, "Nah, their always like this. Maybe a little rusty, but give them a few minutes, they'll get back into the habit easy." Maya took an experimental bite of the Jammy Dodger. _Then again, they could claw each other's eyes out._ She chewed the sweet in her mouth. _Time Lord taste buds must be wired differently._

Wilfred turned to the kitchen, then back to Maya. "Aren't you two supposed to be taking readings, Miss Takahashi?" Wilfred asked in a hushed tone, hoping Donna didn't hear.

"Sorry," Maya asked, forced to turn away from the first sugary thing she had ever eaten. Then she realized his question. "Oh, we're uh, doing that right now."

Maya reached into her pocket, hoping for something useful. All she had was a souvenir she had picked up from their trip to Venti Prime; a Central Isoliner Quantum Illuminator. Basically, it was a really nice torch. Maya pulled out the Illuminator and pressed the 'on' button, and random light patterns appeared on the wall. They looked like a Lava Lamp, or a kaleidoscope. Ventian children use this as a past time.

"As you can see by the images revealed by my Forward Focus Transference Scanner," she put words that sounded nice together. "Commander Smith is already chasing away the Temporal Wave things." She said that last part under her breath; Maya couldn't remember what the Doctor had made up as an excuse to get in.

Wilfred nodded and Maya went back to eating her biscuit, while closely listening to the entertainment coming from in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Donna shot out accusingly.

"I came here as a personal favor for to a friend and you not making it much fun." The Doctor sounded annoyed and a little disappointed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you're not having, 'much fun.'" She didn't sound very sorry as she badly imitated the Doctor's voice, only more high pitched and screechy.

"Is you husband deaf by any chance?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his ears.

Donna reached over and started pinching him as much and as hard as she could. He tried batting her hands away but she kept pinching him. "What are you doing that for?"

"You might be good looking with a big chin, Sunshine, but that doesn't give you the right to go insulting people like that!"

Even though it was something no normal person would ever do, then again the Doctor has never been normal, he smiled.

Donna stopped and looked at him with a curve in her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the counter with a cheeky grin. "It's been what, 200 years? That's too long. Amy, Rory, River, Maya. Love them all, they're great, but I couldn't replace you if I tried."

Donna's face made it look like her brain was frying inside her head. "I didn't understand a word of that."

"Good, because if you did, there'd be a huge mess in this kitchen and the stain would never come out."

"What are you doing now?"

The Doctor, who had looked away from Donna, lifted his wrist to look at the upside down watch, "Better get you back to the sitting room." He started pushing the boisterous woman out of kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Donna asked with a slight elevation in her voice.

"I want to see the look on your face when you see this." The Doctor sat her down on the sofa, Maya handed Donna her lottery ticket. How'd she get it? Donna just looked at her confused. She opened her mouth to start shouting, not sure at who, but before any sound could come out, she was cut off by the lottery announcer on the television.

"Doesn't feel right not having them be here. I wish Shaun didn't have to work and your mother wasn't trapped in France," Wilfred said to his granddaughter.

"Yeah," Donna said sarcastically. "Ash clouds from volcanoes. What a load of rubbish. How much damage could a little volcano do? Hey, if we win, we can not tell her and split it between ourselves." She laughed at that thought.

_Ash cloud? _

The Doctor slunk his head down, like a turtle. Maya caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.

_Ash cloud?_ She thought in less quizzical, more demanding way.

_ Why don't you see if the Nobles have the winning ticket?_

Maya turned her attention back to Donna, the only person in this room who didn't know that the ticket in her hands was worth hundreds of millions.

"Did the four of you buy the ticket together?" Maya asked Donna, trying to get a conversation going.

"No," Donna turned from the television, the numbers weren't being drawn yet. "Believe it or not, this was a wedding present. I know, a lottery ticket as a wedding gift? But, might as well keep my fingers crossed." She turned back to the screen, the numbers were about to be drawn.

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Maya turned knowingly to the Doctor, who had left the room. She got up and followed him into kitchen where he sat on the counter, playing with his screwdriver.

_Thought you wanted to see the look on her face._

_ Keeping away so I don't accidentally trigger any memories._

_ We both know that that's bologna._ Maya joined him up on the counter. _Why the long face Debbie Downer?_

The Doctor looked confused._ I don't have a long face. It's normal length. Now the chin. That _is_ a little big. I would've made it smaller but I was little busy regenerating, while trying not to blow up the Tardis. It's a very difficult thing._

_ "_If only you had graduated from the Academy." Maya said out loud in a loud stage whisper. "Then you might as ginger as that woman on the sofa."

"That hurt. A lot." He sounded like that British kid in that Hilary Duff movie, "Raise Your Voice" or something. Maya couldn't keep a straight face as she pushed him off the counter.

"Just get back in there and watch your friend win enough money to keep a third world country going." The Doctor gave her a small smile before slowly walking out of the kitchen and into the family room. Donna held the ticket up and watched as the ping pong balls started to pop up.

"_And the first number is . . . 34_!" the announcer said in an overly excited voice.

"Isn't there a '34' on our ticket?" Wilfred asked excitedly. Almost playfully.

"Yeah, Gramps," Donna reached over and took a sip from his water glass. "I don't think we should get too excited. No doubt it'll be the only number we're going to get."

"_The next number is . . . 02!_" this person must _really_ like these numbers.

Donna's eyes opened wider when she looked at her ticket and saw a two. Quickly, she shook it off and added, "This mysterious benefactor may not be that good at picking numbers."

The Doctor stifled a laugh.

"Did I miss a joke, Mr. Smith?" Donna said in her snappy way. Although this one was more playful than rude.

Leaning against the doorframe, the Doctor gave her a warm smile. "You missed the third number. An eighteen? I believe."

Donna looked at the ticket, then back at her ticket, _34, 02, 18_. Her eyes widened. Three out of three numbers matched with three to go. She sat up and leaned in closer to the television.

"_The fourth number coming up is . . . 27!"_ It was like the number twenty-seven had never come up before.

"Donna! We've matched four of the numbers!" Wilfred said excitedly.

"Come on Gramps. Do you really think we're going to match all six numbers?" Donna rolled her eyes but inched closer to the screen. "Do you really think I'm that lucky?"

"_Number . . . 40!"_

Donna's mouth resembled a fish; wide-eyed with a big, gaping mouth. Just one more number to go. Five of them matched.

_34, 02, 18, 27, 40 and 25. _If they got this last one, their wholes lives would change right here, right now.

"_The final number is coming up. It's just about ready,"_ the lottery man said, showing the camera a toothy smile. They were so white. Must be American. Funny, he sounded like he was from Surrey. "_The last number of this week's triple rollover lottery is . . ._"

"Will you just hurry up and tell us!" Donna practically yelled the television's screen.

"A little impatient are we?" The Doctor asked.

Donna shoot him a look, a quizzical one, as if she were deciding what to do with him.

"_It's . . . 25!_" Donna let out a cheer of victory, leaping to hug her grandfather. The Doctor just continued leaning at the doorway, smiling a victorious, but melancholy smile. He was very happy for his friend, his former companion. And obviously he'd known what was going to happen, but he couldn't help but feel sad. He wanted to celebrate with her and share his joy with her. Now, he could only look in on her life like there were a window separating them.

Maya put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. She wasn't completely sure why, but she had a strong feeling that she had to.

"Is this really happening Gramps? Did that just happen?" Donna started dancing a Jig around the room. The Doctor smiled brightly at her. She got closer to the doorway and, because she didn't see where she was going, Donna bumped into the Doctor, almost knocking them both over.

He braced himself for her to start snapping about how he should look where he's standing. But she didn't.

"Oh, come here you," she said all bright and bubbly before pulling the Doctor's face and kissing him full on the mouth. His eyes were as wide as saucers. So were hers. In a soft voice, she said, "Sorry. I'm married, by the way. That was interesting. I've got to call my husband."

Donna pulled out her mobile and hit several buttons before putting it to her ear. Dancing in growing impatience as Shaun didn't pick up. Finally, she yelled into the phone, "Hello dear! You are never going to guess in a million years what just happened! We just won the lottery!"

_Ready to head out? _Maya asked.

_ Just another minute_, the Doctor replied. He wanted to soak in the scene and have all his memories of this moment good. That way whenever he thought of Donna and how much he completely messed up her life, he would never be able to take this moment away from the equation. And they would remind him, that he had done something good to at least one of his companions and hopefully it helped heal all the bad he had caused in her life.

"More than you realize," Maya said out loud.

"That's cheating," The Doctor replied. He didn't look at his current companion. He watched as his former danced around with joy; joy he had brought on. Finally, he felt as though he had done some good in her life.

"Okay," he finally said. He turned and headed out of the house, Maya following behind.

She closed the front door behind them before asking, "Not even going to say goodbye?"

"They don't know me." He walked ahead of her back to the Tardis, hands in his trouser pockets.

The sound of the front door opening stopped Maya, but kept the Doctor walking until he heard, "Smith!"

He froze, unsure of what would happen. Donna was like a coin toss; you never knew which side was going to pop up. It easily could go either way. But the Doctor turned around and watched her walk down the pavement and stand right in front of him, not saying a word.

"What?" the Doctor finally asked, breaking the silence with a cheeky voice. "Come to bark some more at me?"

Donna threw her arms around him and held on for a long embrace. Maya watched with a satisfied, pleased smile. Finally, Donna let go. She looked confused and sad, so did the Doctor, only he had an added layer of panic. Had she remembered? Would he be able to stop her burning up this time?

"Sorry," Donna said. "I don't know why I did that."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"I fell like I know you, John Smith. Somehow, you seem familiar to me." Donna looked at him quizzically, trying search for something in the dark, without a light to show where she was. "But how is that possible? I've never seen you before in my life."

No one could dispute that.

"No you haven't. Mrs. Temple-Noble, believe it or not, it was enlightening, to meet you." The Doctor, though barely, stumbled over those last three words. He extended his hand and she accepted, shaking it.

The fiery red-head started to head back towards her house.

"It was an entertaining afternoon," Donna said as she walked backwards up the pavement. "You were formidable opponent in the kitchen back there. Hardest win I've had in years."

"Who said you won?" The Doctor called out with cheeky grin.

"You forfeited that bout," Donna said, still walking backwards.

The Doctor followed suit, walking backwards in the opposite direction. "Then we're going to have to set another match to determine a true victor."

"Just send notice and I'll be ready to whip your arse halfway across London."

"You wish, Noble!"

"In your dreams Smith!" And she disappeared behind her front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey guys. Would it help if I apologize for being so late with this chapter? Sorry! Last couple weeks of school. Work load's getting rougher. Is there a conspiracy amoung teachers? Got a Spanish final to study for, need at least a B. Anywhoozlebees - Reviews please. Seriously, need the critiques; they help the writing. Chapter 3 is under some major construction right now, but hopefully it'll be up by Thursday or Friday! Bye Minions!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_**"Comeback Tour"**_

"Okay! I was . . . less right."

Maya put her two fingers on top of her neck, then placed the back of her hand to the Doctor's forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a perplexed manner.

"Making sure neither one of us had a stroke." She pulled her hand away and sat on the railing opposite him, then asked, "What were you, 'less right' about?"

For a second, the Doctor didn't look at her before turning his head back to make eye contact. Maya actually held her breath. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe the Singing Towers of the Chibis isn't where we should go, too loud, too buzzy. Trust me, your ears are going to bleed. Mine haven't because the whole being a Time Lord thing but your human ears will take in the sound and it won't be pleasant." He activated a button, semi-ignoring her.

Maya jumped off the railing, sporting a disappointed smile. Maybe next time. She hid the emotion from her voice as she asked, "So, where to now? A place of intrigue; of untold tales and endless wonder?"

Without looking up, the Doctor incoherently mumbled, "Sounds like the back cover of a paperback novel."

Out loud, he said, "Hmm, how about we put her on randomizer?"

"Let the Tardis pick? That doesn't happen already?" Maya asked with feign innocence.

"Don't make me turn this box around, young lady," the Doctor said pointedly as he purposefully pulled down on a lever; which broke off. The Tardis didn't like that because it started making high pitch beeping noises and shaking harder than when the T-rex was using it as a punching bag. Through his teeth, he said, "Uh oh."

"Is that a bad thing?" Maya asked semi-sarcastically as she held on to something, not wanting to be shaken around like a rag doll.

"Only if you don't want to die," the Doctor shouted with some strain in his voice. He tried to connect the wires and reattach the lever but it wasn't working.

"Need more Scotch Tape?" Maya shouted jaggedly; the shakes causing her voice to change.

Somehow, through all the shaking and trying to reattach the lever, the Doctor continued focused, but called out, "This is highly sensitive equipment which requires the utmost concentration and care. Do you really think a small, thin piece of plasticky, sticky stuff will help?"

After two seconds, he said out loud to himself, "Now that super glue in the top drawer _might_ do the trick."

Maya nodded and let go of the railing, diving in sync with the shudders so to keep better balance. The Tardis shook with more violence, debris falling from so many places; Maya hit the ground, rolling under a ledge for shelter. Though completely exposed, the Doctor continued working, trying to reattach the lever.

"If it's at all possible, could you move a little faster?" He asked, his voice got tighter and deeper. Must be very serious.

"Trying," Maya nodded, frantically searching. The interior earthquake wasn't helping; Thing Maya had already searched through fell onto top of what she hadn't. Hurriedly, her hands moved like lightning until her fingers wrapped around a bright purple tube with gold stars. The logo read, "Super Special Awesome Glue!"

"Got it!" Maya shouted, half leaping towards the Doctor, half falling because of the violent shakes. The Tardis's wrath was vicious. Maya pulled herself up and dove onto the Tardis consul, her hand holding the tube firmly.

Without looking, the Doctor plucked it out of her hands, quickly plucked the cap off and messily splattered the tube's contents onto the broken lever while trying to hold it still. No small task with the Tardis' tantrum going on.

The Doctor took a deep, then with both hands, grabbed the handle and pulled the handle down gently. It held together and, slowly, the Tardis stabilized. Soon the shaking stopped altogether.

Maya fell on the ground, breathing heavily and smiled through the throbbing pain in her head. The Doctor relaxed his shoulders and let go of the lever. Or tried to. His left hand came off fine, but the right hand wouldn't let go.

"Why is it always this hand?" he muttered under his breath.

Maya failed to muffle her laughs, even though it hurt her head to do so. It was worth it. "Need help?"

"Ha, ha, ha," the Doctor said sarcastically. He turned his body all the way around and reached with his free hand to a drawer, but he was just a little short. His fingers grazed the end of the drawer. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sure you don't need a little help?" Maya asked, finally calming down from the laughter, her hand resting over her knob.

"There's some acetone in there."

The Doctor dabbed small amounts of acetone around the edges of his hand, working it into the inside. After a minute of trying to loosen the superglue, the Doctor's palm started to lift from the handle. Maya held his hand and jerked it back and forth until she pulled it forward and the force pulled his hand off the lever. The inertia continued and they fell on the ground.

They both couldn't contain their laughter as they lay on the glass floor.

"Oh, hello righty! So good to have you back!" The Doctor kissed his right hand but started to spit, sticking his tongue out. He'd forgotten that his hand was covered in acetone and Super Special Awesome Krazy Glue. Maya laughed and laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. The corners of her eyes resembled Niagara Falls as she finally calmed down enough to sit up.

"Wooh, I think I lost weight there," Maya commented as she and dusted the lint and stray hairs from her jacket and German military boots. "Now that everything's all okay now, what the HELL was that?"

The Doctor hoisted himself up and typed into the keys of a typewriter. Why did they Tardis console look like the inside of a hoarder's home?

"The wibbly lever broke off and the Tardis, see, she didn't like that. She likes the wibbly lever." He continued typing, squinting into a screen. Maybe Time Lords have special eyes, because all she could see was a bunch of scribbles.

Curiosity got the better of her when she asked, "Any idea where we are?"

"That's what I'm trying to piece together," he said distractedly; his focus on the task at hand. His hands waved about as if a visual representation was needed. "I'm mapping the trajectory we've taken since we departed; looking for any permanent damage."

"See here," he pointed to the screen, Maya still only saw scribbles; his hands continued with visual representations. "The Tardis took off from London 2010 and zipped off to Egypt." His hand shot off at 'zipped'.

The Doctor's voice lowered. "Look at that darling, you broke the Sphinx. How am I going to explain that one to Cleo?" Maya's eyes widen in confusion.

"We ricocheted off of Egypt to Italy. Always wondered how Pisa's tower got like that. The Doctor spoke slower as the readings came up, "then we bounced to," he saw something on the monitor and his tone changed. Deeper.

"Ooh, the Tardis took a nasty spin, didn't she? We crashed right into the Cretaceous Period. Tssss," he made the sound people make when they breathe in deeply through their teeth, like a muted snake hiss. "Looks like it wasn't a meteor after all."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," the Doctor said quickly, returning to typing feverishly.

It was the quietest moment Maya had had in the Tardis. Her head was still spinning the information overload.

"So we're in the Cretaceous Period then?" Maya asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Nope," the Doctor said nonchalantly. "The Tardis kept bouncing us around time and space like we were in a temporal pinball machine. We hit the 74th century, ended a war. Hit the 73rd, started that war. Broke a Terellian satellite, eh, not an important one. We finally landed in," he stopped clicking the keys. Disappointedly he said, "How boring."

"What?" Maya asked curiously, looking at the monitor that was finally clearing into something readable.

"We're right back where we started," the Doctor said curtly.

Maya looked at the screen, finally able to read it. In the bottom right corner, she saw the coordinates of their location. "We're in London, 2015," she read off the screen.

"Like I said, right back where we started." The Doctor sat on a sofa opposite the controls and let out a breath of relaxation, closing his and leaning his head back. "Such a comfy sofa. Won this little beauty in a billiards match, Freud never could keep his balls in the right pocket."

Ignoring the comment which made no sense, Maya leaned against the console and stared at him; waiting. After a minute of silence, the Doctor raised his head and opened his eyes, only to find the young alien staring at him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that its rude stare?"

"Sorry, still learning the human customs of courtesy." Maya said saucily and nothing after that. She continued to stare at him. He stared back and his eyes filled with a passion and determination.

Maya felt her eyes fill with water in the corners, but she ignored that and allowed her eyes to fill with her familiar stubbornness.

His eyelids twitched slightly, but still the Doctor did not close them, even though they were starting to burn. He took in a deep breath through the nose and kept a steady breath going. Tears fell onto Maya's cheeks. Her jaw started to clench and her lips tightened together.

The Doctor's cheeks rose as he squinted his eyelids closer together. But it was Maya's eyes that closed completely.

"Yes!" The Doctor raised his arms high and started to dance awkwardly around the Tardis controls, shouting, "I am the undefeated champion. Nice try Maya, but I have remained unbeatable for over eight hundred years."

"Nu-uh, you cheated!" Maya slightly whined. She crossed her arms and held a stance with one leg out. They could've been siblings fighting over a television remote. All they needed was to break a neighbor's window while playing catch and the scene would be complete.

The Doctor swaggered over to her wearing a cheeky grin and saucy stance. "Green's an awful color on you Maya. You shouldn't wear it." He spun on his heels and snapped his fingers.

_Creak!_ The Tardis opened.

The Doctor looked at the door confusedly, then pulled his fingers in eyesight. In a dawning realization, he said, "oh, yeah, I can do that." He looked back up to find that the control room was now empty. Sometimes, Maya was like a puppy; energetic and mischievous but prone to wander if not kept on a leash.

Maya stepped out into complete darkness. Slowly, she wandered forward, hands out to keep her from hitting anything, but she didn't move much. Maya outstretched her arms on either side and the tips of fingers grazed something. Her hands reached in front and felt something smooth and cold; wood. No, a door, her palm touched a metal knob. Cramped room.

Muffled sounds came from the other side of the door. But even with her holding her ear up to it, the sounds were still muted. Lucky for Maya, she didn't have to give, she took in a breath and quieted her mind. Quickly, voices came to her. Both familiar and unfamiliar.

"Maya!"

_Shh, I'm right here_, she sent. Coyly, Maya asked, _were you worried about me?_

_What are you doing?_ The Doctor gave no acknowledgement that she had asked a question.

_Eavesdropping, _she said casually.

Maya heard his footsteps get closer. While she tried to focus on the voices, the sound of a sonic screwdriver being activated echoed in the confined room. Has it always had that annoying buzzy sound? Breathing centered her concentration and Maya's focus was brought back to the conversation.

This was fun, like they were in one of those Bond films Maya watched when in her room in the Tardis. The Sean Connery ones. Once they cast Jesse Eisenberg in the role, Maya stopped watching.

The conversation was starting to heat up, something about a unit and lab equipment.

The Doctor continued scanning, becoming frustrated. The sonic was sputtering; the entire room was made of wood.

"Come on," he muttered, not hiding his annoyance. The Doctor stopped scanning and pulled the sonic closer to him, as if to examine it. Instead, he started to bang it against one of the walls. He looked like a Hipster in Starbucks whose computer wasn't loading fast enough.

Maya opened her eyes and looked over at him, regretting that her psychic powers didn't include shooting fire from her irises. Pulling in a deep breath that had no calming effects, Maya closed her eyes and tried to focus on the conversation. She caught whispers of missions and weapons. Where were they? And why hadn't someone caught them? The Doctor was making more than enough noise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shock. The room filled with light instantly. The Doctor had found the light switch; all that banging had worked.

It was smaller than Maya had imagined when she explored it through touch. The Dark had made the room feel vast, like it could go on forever. There were full shelves, and the Doctor plucked one of the items. He scanned it, then tossed it to Maya.

"Know what that is?" he asked. Maya looked at the item quizzically, turning it over and over in her hands. It was small, the size of an orange and perfectly round. It was cold too, because it was made of metal but it was light in weight. Maya tapped on it with her fingernails; it made pining noises. It was hollow on the inside.

It wasn't smooth, though. There were grooves and markings all along the bronze sphere. They were small circles, upon circles, inside circles. Some were engraved; some were raised, like Braille. Finally, Maya looked up and shook her head. "Not a clue. Mind throwing me a bone?"

The Doctor raised his hand and she tossed the orb back. He held it in his hand, then turned back to her. He indicated to the door with his head. "Did you learn anything from your eavesdropping?"

Maya shook her head. "Not enough to piece anything together. Did you figure it out?"

"Been awhile since I've seen this little guy." The Doctor tossed the orb into the air. He tried to catch it one handed but it fell on the ground. Maya muffled a laugh as he recovered it.

"What is the 'little guy'?" Maya asked.

The Doctor placed the orb into the right inside pocket of his jacket. How'd he have room in there? He made his way to the door, before kneeling down at the knob and attempting to sonic the wooden door open. "Something we're saving for a rainy day."

The door clicked. Just as the Doctor was about to walk out, Maya placed her hand on the knob to stop him. "Wha?"

"Shh," she placed her finger over her mouth. _Someone's coming._

The Doctor turned off the light and locked the Tardis. Standing as still as they could, they listened and the Doctor's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Why was this happening?

_Please don't quit!_ The sound of heels clicked rapidly.

_Why not? I'm no good here. I'm leaving and you can't stop me._

_ Why are you doing this? What's it about Mickey?_

_ It's not about anything. I just can't stay here. I'm sorry Martha. Thanks for the job, but I can't stay here._ There was a dinging sound. Like a lift. Then the unmistakable sound of crying.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What's his problem? Never finishes what he starts. _There was a sharp pinging noise, like metal bouncing off metal. _Might as well take your lousy ring back. _The heels clicked in the opposite direction. Faster than before.

The Doctor opened the door and walked into an empty hallway. He looked at the lift doors, then down the corridor. Wordlessly, he soniced the empty space until he found what he was looking for, the ring. A gold band with a beautiful, sparkly stone on top. He held it in his palm for only a moment, before putting it into one of his many depthless pockets and racing back into the room.

He unlocked the Tardis and ran straight for the console. Maya barely had time to step in and close the door, before the bigger-on-the-inside box went barreling into time and space.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened there, or am I going to have to draw my conclusions?" Maya asked impolitely as she walked up to the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't answer.

Maya bit her lip before pressing a button, a button that made the Tardis stop completely.

"How did you know which but-" Maya grabbed his bowtie, a little tightly.

"I'm psychic remember?" Maya turned her head sideways. Her face resembled a snake's before it struck. "But right now, I don't know what's going on. You may not realize it, but we're not as smart as you. Being five steps behind isn't easy. Now I don't care if you say we're going to Wobbidy Wobbidy Wobbidy Woo, but I'd actually like to know where it is we're going. And if you answer in a fortune cookie one more time, so help me, you won't have a regeneration left."

The Doctor gulped audibly. "You're kind of scary right now."

"I actually scared myself a bit there." She let go of the bowtie.

Assertively, the Doctor cleared his throat as he adjusted his neck adornment, before turning in a 360 degree circle, with his trademark smirk. "We're going to save a marriage."

**AN- I'm BAAAAAAACK! There are literally a hundred and five reasons this chapter is so late. I can't list them all, BUT, from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry and I hope I can be forgiven. T~T Please, lets still be friends. Chapter 4, _All's Fair in Love and War_, is under going revenvations right now, and will be posted ASAP. Scout's Honor! Now please review, and I'll give a shout out to you! =]**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 "All's Fair in Love And War"_**

"A marriage?" Maya asked in a tone that was somewhere between skeptic and sarcastic. The Doctor held out his hand; in his palm was the golden ring. She remembered that there was a connection between rings and marriage. Maya looked up, and in the same tone said, "How are we going to save a marriage?"

The Doctor cupped his hand and put the ring in one of his vast pockets. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"Doctor, you can't just run around playing matchmaker," Maya said.

"Is that a challenge?" The Doctor asked as he stood up with a huge cable in his hands. He bent back down to plug it somewhere. There was a tiny shock, but nothing serious.

"Doctor," Maya moved closer to him, "Messing around with emotions is dangerous territory. You could end up making things worse. People make crazy choices when they're emotional. That woman was bursting with anger and fear and whole cocktail of feelings. Give her a day or two, she'll come around.

With an edge in his voice the Doctor said, "Right now, it's 2015, and out there are two people out there who were supposed to be married four years ago." He heatedly pulled down on a lever, but then calmed down and stared at nothing in particular.

"Something's disrupted the timeline," the Doctor sighed.

"What was it?" May asked. Not a hint of the previous irritation was in her voice, now it was laced with nothing but concern. The Doctor's look was so guilt ridden; she didn't have the heart to be sardonic.

He looked up at the monitor. "When we were springing around the time vortex, we affected countless events. I didn't realize which ones until now." He continued staring at the monitor. Maya crept around the console to look up at it. Even though she knew she wouldn't understand it, it was easy to infer that the arguing couple had something to do with it. And it was also easy to infer that they were important to him.

The Doctor's hand still rested on the lever. Maya rested hers on his. He looked up; pain was still in his eyes. Right now, even with his clean shaven face and 20-something body, the Doctor had never looked older. He looked like the oldest creature ever to have existed. All because of his eyes.

Maya wrapped her fingers around his and smiled. "Didn't you say we were going to save it?"

The Doctor mirrored her smile and with boundless energy, started hitting buttons and rang a bell on the Tardis console. One of these days she would figure out the pattern to this. How'd he do that anyway? Bounce from emotions like a shuttlecock? Maybe his brain just thinks faster.

How could he be so thick? For one brief, shining moment he had stupidly thought that he'd done some good. Finally, someone he loved had a happy ending, even after he completely messed up their life.

The moment they had zoomed off into the time vortex, he knew something would go wrong. Something always had to go wrong and he always had to fix it. The Handyman of the universe; some spackle and grout and the time stream should be good as new.

His friends, people he loved, shouldn't have their lives mangled. They already risk enough once they climb into the Tardis. And they all change. Some are ripped away. Some leave broken. Some are empty shells of who they were. Some never get the choice to leave. A permanent change.

But some have left happy. Some, when they look back, do smile. The Doctor had to make sure that there were two more people out there who smiled when they looked at their past and saw nothing but time and space.

The Doctor had taken the Tardis to just a minute before the big fight, parked it deep in the cellar and pressed the button for the lift.

"You sure it will be safe down here?" Maya had asked. From what she'd learned about this place, they shouldn't be within a thousand kilometers of this place, much less leave the Tardis there unattended inside.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor had waved his hand as the lift door opened and they stepped through. "Put her on invisibility mode. Can't use it that too much because it eats up a lot of energy. Which reminds me, we'll have to make a stop inCardiffafter this." He actually looked up and frowned for a second, before returning his face to normal. "Ah well, just another destination on this comeback tour. So how do you think we should we go about this?"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Maya asked in her familiar deadpan manner, almost as if she expected it.

"Of course not! Where's the fun in that?" The Doctor straightened his bow tie as a light in the lift lit up and a bell dinged. The lift door opened.

"I'm sorry Martha. Thanks for the job, but I can't stay here," a large, severe looking man walked into the lift with all the drive, but no real destination. Mickey hit a button and breathed heavily through the nose, then punched the panel with the buttons. They lit up and cracked, then he lowered his fist, not even shaking it.

He didn't seem to notice the two people in the car looking at him, until he shouted, "What are you looking at!"

"Oh, we were just wondering which floor the science department was on," The Doctor said; Maya nodded feverishly in agreement.

"B Level," Mickey said emotionlessly as he pressed the button for them and just stared at the ground. They stood in an awkward silence that felt endless until it was broken.

"Is this a nice work environment?" the Doctor asked in a way that sounded like he didn't mean to say that out loud. Maya shot him a look that blatantly said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

Without looking up, Mickey responded with an edge in his voice. "It's like working in Hell."

The Doctor didn't seem to take either of the hints. "That girl back there seemed nice?"

Maya shot him a look that said, 'Please! Shut up!' but Mickey responded forlornly, "Martha's a great person to work with."

"She seems like she'd be a nice girlfriend." Maya's eyes ballooned to the size of tennis balls. "Now, I'm not a gambling man, because it would be completely unfair for me to do so, but I'd wager that you two would make a nice couple…"

"Would you just shut up!" Mickey shouted violently at the top of his lungs. He started to breathe heavily through his nose, as though it might calm him down. Maya looked down and saw that his hands were balled so tightly into fists that she worried that his nails would break the skin.

There was a ding and the lift doors opened. Mickey harshly turned and paid no attention to where he was going, almost running into a bespectacled intern with a mountain papers, as the doors closed on a very confounded Doctor.

_Bzzz._ The elevator car jolted to a stop as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lift ceiling.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Maya asked with a severe look on her face.

The Doctor looked at the ceiling, then his screwdriver, then her, then back at the ceiling, "I'm going to restart it."

Maya gestured to the ceiling, "Not that, you moron. That!" Maya waved to the doors, indicating the conversation with Mickey. Maya crossed her arms and titled her head to the right. Trouble's brewing.

"I thought you said we were going to save their marriage, not guarantee its failure."

Suddenly offended, the Doctor took on the tone of a child defending his using the cat to sop up the milk he spilled. "You try saving all of time and space from cracks and silence and REALLY big wasps. That's all easy peesy lemon squeezey, but there is nothing more complicated than this." He made a frowny face and pointed firmly at the ground. He no longer looked like a daft old man with too much pain in his past. Now he looked like a small child challenging his aunt's authority, after his mother had left her in charge.

"You have no idea how to do this," Maya said as her face transformed to a smile, slowly shaking her head. "Time's Champion, The Watcher, The Oncoming Storm doesn't know how to deal with The Perils and Pitfalls of Human Relationships."

The Doctor activated his sonic and the lift jerked back to life, plummeting back to the cellar. Maya held onto the railings, having uncomfortable flashbacks of 19th century hotels and smoky Kemuri-Fumar.

The lift landed with a sharp shock, and Maya would've fallen if she hadn't been holding onto the railing. The doors opened and the Doctor stalked out down an empty corridor.

"Alright Miss Crystal Ball," the Doctor said sternly, "if you think you can do any better than me than I would like to see you try." He snapped his fingers and invisible doors opened to reveal a room. He stood in the doorway and turned to face Maya, holding out his right hand full of mysterious objects.

"You might need these," he sounded distracted as he dug into one of his pockets, looking for something with his left hand. Maya, confused, took the contents in his right hand, still not sure what he was doing.

At last, his left hand emerged and a small, flat credit card looking thing was enclosed in it. It joined Maya's small cache.

"Eight a good pick up time for you?" he asked.

"Huh?" escaped Maya's mouth before the door closed and a familiar wheezing sound echoed the empty corridor. Maya dropped everything in her hands and started banging on the invisible Tardis doors. "Doctor, wha- did you bump your head again? What the hell?"

There was a recognizable high pitched beeping sound, and Maya's balled fist hit air. The inertia caused her to fall, but her balance was good enough to keep her off the ground. The Tardis was gone.

Maya's face resembled a fish, gaping mouth and all.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked herself out loud. She resolved herself to a huff and kneeled down to examine the goodies the Doctor so graciously left her with.

A sparkly ring. The same one the Doctor gave to her inChicago. The bio-damper. Guess she was going to have to hide her heritage here. She put it on her right index finger. "Not going through that again," she mumbled to herself, referring to the grand marriage proposal in 1920s speakeasy.

Maya picked up another object, a strap with a clock on it; a wristwatch. It had a black strap with a white face and gray arms that weren't even set right. The arms went counter-clockwise, but at the right tempo. There were some buttons on the side and Maya pressed all of them, trying to get the watch to go in the other way, but the arms were persistent.

Strange item for the Doctor to give Maya. She understood the bio-damper, but what need would she have for a common wristwatch? One that didn't even work properly. And even though it pained her not to think evil thoughts about him right now, every instinct and every psychic fiber inside was telling Maya to trust the Doctor.

She strapped the watch onto her wrist and froze. Maya felt an unfamiliar presence behind her coming closer. A single clicking noise came from that presence.

"Stand up slowly and turn so I can see your face," a controlled, severe voice said. Maya obeyed and came face to face with man in a dark uniform and a menacing gun.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Maya asked semi-playfully. Somehow she controlled her voice from sounding scared and going too high.

"Unless by some miracle you work here, you're trespassing on government property." The man clicked his gun again. Maya gulped.

But something spoke to her; her powers. There was one more present the Doctor had given her before he sped to God-Knows-Where in the Tardis. The small card the Doctor had pulled from his pocket.

"Actually, I have authorization to be here," Maya said with amazing confidence. The man wasn't fazed, but she wasn't ready to give up. "I have identification on me."

Maya bent to pick up the card that was still on the floor. Hopefully, whatever the Doctor had given her, it would save her from getting shot. A quick glance showed that it wasn't psychic paper, just a plain purple card. She braced herself and handed it over to the threatening man, hoping it held the answer.

He quickly glanced both sides of the card and looked back at her impatiently. "Keep you hands up; you're under arrest."

Maya obeyed, albeit confusedly as he locked handcuffs on her wrists. Why would the Doctor give her a useless purple card? Then she was suddenly hit with an inspiration and not a prayer that it would work.

Maya looked the man in the eye and as calmly as she could manage, said, "I'm not under arrest, you authorized my identification."

"What are you-" the man started to say before he was cut off. His face changed to a blank stare. Maya seized the moment and quickly looked for keys in his pockets to free her hands. She had to hurry though; her control wouldn't last much longer.

"Aha!" she sounded when her fingers felt their prize in his back pocket and she pulled out a key about the size of her eye.

"Ugh," she heard and looked up. The man was rubbing his head, no doubt from a splitting headache; and Maya felt bad that she'd have to give him another one.

_Clunk!_ The man went down like a ton of bricks. Maya grimaced as he fell flat on his face, having hit his head with handcuffs and brute strength. Really potent brute strength.

Maya undid the handcuffs and was about to put them back in the man's pocket, when she was struck again with inspiration. Maya looked around the room and found pipes running up and down the walls. Perfect. She dragged the man to the wall and cuffed his hands around the pipe.

"That should keep you out of my way for awhile," she casually said to the man staring off into space, probably seeing stars and ran off to the lift before came to.

Alone in the lift, Maya took a calming breath. She'd just knocked out and handcuffed a man to a pipe. Not something most people do everyday, although travels with the Doctor had brought about a lot of first time experiences.

There was a mirror in the lift and Maya indulged for the moment to fix her hair that had become a mess as she dragged a limp body to a pole. Also in the mirror, she caught a glimpse of her eyes; reassuringly, they were no longer purple.

The Doctor called that particular ability of hers, 'Shadow Eyes', Maya called it 'Dodgy'. She could make people do what she wanted, but it rarely lasted longer than a dozen seconds, and sometimes she found that she couldn't even do. Also she'd found, it can only be done to a person once.

The lift door opened and Maya smiled as she walked confidently out onto the floor and made her way down the corridor, not a single clue of the previous moment visible. Even though she'd never been here before, Maya knew exactly where she was going and how she was going to get there. She was too focused on her journey down the corridor, that she didn't notice that the watch started beeping.

She reached her destination and knocked on the door with confidence, then filled with panic and dread, because right as she heard someone approach the door she realized that she didn't have plan. Oh, where was the Doctor when you needed him?

"You knocked?" the Doctor said innocently as he opened the door to Dr. Martha Jones' office. And the watch stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I could prattle off a bunch off excuses, but I doubt you will take any of them. I'm just so busy right now, I have no time to read, let alone write. My humblest apologies for my failure to be quick and undying applause for your patience. Chapter 5 is being pressed and folded at the moment, currently titled, <em>All By Myself<em>. It might be awhile minons. I only have so much time now. Ugh. the curses of being a responsible adult!**

**Oh, PS - SHOUT OUT to _Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg_ for being the ONLY one to review. If want one, you must pen one n.n. **

**Bye Minons! **

**(Hopefully, not forever!)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 "All By Myself"**_

A defenseless man found himself on the opposite end of a slap. He rubbed his sore cheek and shouted with a shocked look on his face, "You just hit me!"

"Sorry!" Maya shouted realizing her mistake. "I thought you looked like someone else. Someone I'm not too fond of at the moment."

The cross janitor angrily tossed the bag full of rubbish into the bin and under his breath, called her some very nasty names. As he gathered his brooms and window cleaners, he gave Maya a lethal glare. She counted her blessings that looks couldn't kill.

As he continued to furiously stare at her, even as he was exiting the room, Maya noted that he looked and sounded nothing like the Doctor. He had to be half his height and twice his weight. He had long, dark, greasy hair that reminded her of sewage and livid eyes. Although, the latter may be due to the large red mark on the side of his face.

"Sorry!" Maya called out again. Even though it didn't do much good. And she wondered why she had thought he was the Doctor mocking her behind the door.

"Maybe I'm just crazy," she said out loud. She shrugged at that and closed the door to Martha Jones' office. Then Maya stopped in the middle of the room. Now what? She thought about for minute, then talked to herself out loud again.

"What would the Doctor do?" she mused. After thinking about that for another minute, she shrugged, walked over to the beautiful, wooden desk against the back wall, and started to open and search through the drawers. Not entirely sure what she was looking for.

There were immunization records, DNA sequences for extraterrestrial viruses, alien anatomy. All technical things. Facts and figures. Nothing that said anything about Martha. Until, Maya found a small, beautiful, white box. Just the touch of it sent vibrations throughout her body, good ones. And just like that, Maya found what she was looking for. She could feel it.

It was locked, but that didn't stop Maya. She reached into her hair and pulled out a small hair pin and her long bangs gently gathered around her face, covering part of her left eye. She tucked the stubborn piece behind her ear and started twisting the pin in the lock.

As the tiny clip worked its way through the tumblers and knobs of the lock, Maya thought of every nasty name she was going to call the Doctor when this whole thing was over. If she ever saw him again, that is. How could she know he was coming back? He basically kicked her out of the Tardis with nothing but a ring to hide her DNA, a card that apparently did nothing but be purple and a broken wristwatch.

Actually that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't broken, the arms were moving. They just happened to be going in the opposite direction. And now it started making a light beeping noise.

Yep, defiantly not broken.

Maya dropped the box out of surprise and focused her attention on the annoying watch. She started pressing buttons, looking for an off switch, anything to make the damn thing stop. But it was a persistent little thing that kept beeping. She stopped touching it, and curled her fingers in a strangling motion, pretending the watch had a neck.

But she didn't have to anymore. The annoying beeps had thankfully stopped. Maya released the tension she didn't realize she had built in her back. Also, she had been so focused on the watch that she didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing in here?" a stern, familiar voice demanded. Maya froze and looked up for conformation. Yes, it was. There the Doctor stood in all his tweed and bow tied glory, looking at her with a severe face. But then she blinked and he was gone.

In his place stood a tall man in a uniform with a severely pointed face. He looked like a rat that had its face honed in order to look sharper and meaner.

Caught red handed, holding a white box, Maya decided to go violet. Her honey brown irises clouded over until they were a deep shade of purple.

"There's no one in here," she said in a soft tone, reminiscent of a lullaby. Rat Man had a dreamy look and a stupid grin on his face. Then, he nodded slowly as he obeyed Maya's command. She reached for the box and tried to keep cool. She only had six more seconds before she was toast. She looked around the room, panicked and ducked under the desk; a wise choice.

The man came out of his comatose-like stance and looked around the room as if he had forgotten something. He shook his head and said to himself, "I must be working too hard," and left the room.

Gingerly, Maya crawled out from her spot, like a solider hoping to give the all-clear. However, it wasn't ginger enough, because the box fell out from under her arm and hit the carpeted floor in a muted thud. Maya froze, waiting to see if the noise would attract anymore Purple Eye victims. It didn't.

But it did do something interesting. The white box hit the floor just right and opened, allowing its contents scatter around the floor, like cockroaches after a light is turned on. Maya haphazardly gathered everything and retreated back to her hiding spot under the desk to thumb through her find.

Maya held only documents and quickly skimmed through them, memorizing everything she could, lest anything be important in the future. Then the damned watch began to incessantly beep again. Maya threw down the papers, out of annoyance this time, rather than shock and fruitlessly tried to stop the beeping again.

Try as she might, the beeping persisted. Even after Maya replicated the first sequence she did during the first round of beeps, the watch persevered. Again, if the watch had a neck she would strangle it. It came to the point where Maya balled her fist and slammed the face of the watch with all the force she could muster. It, thankfully, stopped beeping.

Maya sat back in the chair, relaxing her spine with a self satisfied smirk on her face. Human dominance over technology was executed once again. Skynet would have to go back to the drawing board.

_Ping!_ Maya sensed it just before the doorknob turned and a person stepped into the office. She had just one second to prepare before Dr. Martha Jones walked into her office.

_Got a plan?_ Maya heard the Doctor's cheeky voice say, as if he were standing right next to her.

Without thinking or hurling one of her pre-planned insults, she responded, _Yeah, but it's mental and there's no guarantee it'll work._

_ My favorite kind, _he mused just as the doorknob made a turning sound.

Maya held her breath; there really was no guarantee this would work because she'd never tried it before. Sure, she could hypnotize someone but only for about twelve seconds. She'd never tried to entrancing someone with deep inception. Maya let out her breath and concentrated her energy as a smartly dressed Martha Jones walked in with a handful of documents. Martha was shuffling through them when she looked up and saw a strange girl sitting at her desk.

"Who are you?" she asked angrily.

Maya's eyes turned purple as she answered in a soft, rhythmic voice, "Your new assistant, Michaela Tenny. You trust me. We're friends."

Maya tried to put some extra oomph in words, trying to make them stick. Martha may be nodding her hypnotized head in an eerily creepy fashion. But Maya wasn't sure if she was strong enough for an inception this massive.

Moment of truth.

The standard twelve seconds ended and Martha lost that dreamy, somewhat sickly sweet look from her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to make sense of the mini black out she'd just had. Maya's eyes returned to their honey brown, as she stood from the desk and shoved the white box back in the drawer.

Finally, Martha focused herself and set her eyes on Maya. Too late to turn back now.

"Good to see you here early, Michaela," Martha said with more of a grimace than a smile as she made her way to her desk, free hand holding the side of her head.

"Something wrong, Dr. Jones?" Maya asked. Though genuinely concerned, she already knew the answer.

"Just a light headache that came out of nowhere," Martha said disjointedly as she sorted the documents into different piles. But then she stopped and looked up. In a pleasanter voice, she added "and Michaela, I've told you that I like to be called Martha."

"Okay, Martha," Maya said in a smile, then gestured to the chaotic conglomeration of papers the doctor had and asked, "Need help with any of these?"

"Sorry, Michaela, but technically, you're not supposed to be in the same room with them," Martha said with an ironic smirk.

Maya nodded, then looked at her new boss's face as she went back to sorting the private documents. Maya could barely see the puffiness under her lids. Whenever Martha breathed in through her nose, she could hardly hear it. The redness in her eyes was only noticeable up close and Martha's eye makeup had been carefully reapplied. Yes, you could narrowly tell that Martha Jones had been crying the hardest she'd had in her entire life.

"Are you alright Martha?" Maya asked.

Without looking up, Martha nodded. "Mmhmm, it's just a headache. Promise, I'll take an ibuprofen if it gets worse."

"That's not what I meant," Maya said softly. Martha looked up at her.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked desperately.

"That something's bothering you?" Maya asked rhetorically. She nodded as an answer to her own question. "But, don't forget, I'm a little more intuitive than most people."

Martha folded her hands and hid her head behind them, as if praying to a god for something so important. Then she lifted her head and looked Maya in the eye. "The wedding's been called off."

Maya only nodded. This she knew, but 'Michaela' didn't. "What happened?"

Martha bit her lip and looked out the window. But it didn't hold the answer because she turned back to her 'assistant'. "It's complicated."

"I think I can help," Maya said encouragingly.

"Mickey accused me of not knowing who he was. When I asked, he said that even he didn't know who he was. He said that he was always a package deal as someone else's boyfriend or fiancé or a nameless drone of a government. He said that he didn't have an identity. That he didn't know who he was and needed to figure out who that person is." Martha looked as distraught as a person could be.

"Did he say that he didn't want to marry you?" Maya asked, almost childlike.

"No. He left before we could talk and I was so angry, I threw away my ring." Martha held up her hand and showed her bare finger. "I called him and said on his voicemail that he didn't have to show up to the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"You don't think that rash?" Maya asked.

"I was just about to ask you that," Martha said with a sad smile. She heaved in a breath, then mused, "why do I feel like I can open up to you like we have some kind of a special connection or something? You've only been my assistant for . . . God, I don't even know how long you've been working here. Couldn't be more than . . . I don't know." Martha grabbed the side of her head. The headache was getting worse.

"Perception of time can be a tricky thing," Maya said with finality. She didn't want to risk her deception being recognized. That's what the headache was, Martha's true memories trying to resurface.

Martha nodded with a sad smile as she thought of the past and Maya's watch started to beep again. Why did the Doctor give this to her? Instead of trying to turn it off, she let it beep, letting a theory play out.

Martha looked up. "New watch?"

Maya nodded with a grin. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Martha called out and a familiar Doctor walked in.

"Be prepared for danger," the Doctor said almost desperately to Maya. Then she blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Only a week and a half in between chapters. Stop me, I am on FIRE! Its really hard guys trying to juggle all these things. Do me a favor, don't grow up. Stay in high school when you have all this time. Anywhoozlbees, enough with the depressing talk. Yes, <strong>**Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, I do agree that more people should review my stories. Sadly, they don't agree with. Oh well. Then, I'll just withhold Chapter 6, DUN DUN DUH! Yes, Minions, when you do not dance for my amusement, I become sad. T~T So dance for me puppets! Dance!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**"Danger, Will Robinson, Donger"**_

"What is going on, Commander Hawkins?" Martha asked the short woman with the face of, ironically, a hawk. The someone else who morphed from the Doctor. She looked like the sort of person who looked at a box full of puppies and then tried to think of the best way to drown them.

"We have dozens of confirmed cases of the Belih Virus in a Cardiff hospital, Miss Jones. How did that happen?"

Martha stood up and immediately had a look of shock on her face. "The only strain of the virus is in our vaults. Securely locked. I was working with it an hour ago. _Brigadier__Lethbridge_**-**_Stewart_ and I had to fight tooth and nail because you wanted to keep it only in UNIT hands."

"Obviously, your security measures weren't enough." The Hawk Woman's lips pursed.

"It's not Martha's fault," Maya said. Martha's looked turned panicked. No one talked like that to Commander Hawkins, not unless they wanted to live.

Hawk Woman turned her pursed lips in Maya's direction and asked through gritted teeth, "Who is this?"

"My assistant. Michaela Tenny," Martha said gingerly.

"I wasn't aware that you had an assistant, Miss Jones," Hawk Woman said not taking her eyes off of Maya.

"I'm new," Maya said, extending her hand for the Hawk to shake it. Slowly, she grabbed Maya's hand tightly, her nails digging into the skin enough to make Maya uncomfortable. Her leathery skin reminded Maya of alligator shoes.

"Well then, Miss Jones," Hawk shrieked, turning her attention to Martha. "Miss Tenny can _assist_ you in fixing this mess." She turned on her heels and left.

"Is this bad?" Maya asked once the door was closed.

Martha started stuffing papers and equipment into a huge bag as quickly as she could, then she tossed it to Maya, who barely caught it and before she made her way out the door, she turned to her assistant and said, "Yeah."

After changing out of his UNIT uniform and into dark trousers and a black jacket, the recently unemployed Mickey Smith sat on a park bench listening to the voicemail Martha left for the twentieth time.

_You never finish what you start and you can't commit to anything Mickey Smith. Not your job, a house, a car. Not even me. You want to go find who you are? Then don't come looking at the rehearsal tonight._

Mickey couldn't believe that happened. Martha just called off their wedding. Their bloody wedding. Like it was nothing at all. He held his phone in his hand and stared at it. Then Mickey called his voicemail again, as if the twenty-first time would change the message.

_ "You never finish what you start and you can't commit to anything Mickey Smith,"_ he heard Martha's voice angrily say._ "Not your job, a house, a car. Not even me."_ Her voice cracked at part._ "You want to go find who you are? They don't come looking at the rehearsal tonight."_

"What's up, buttercup?" Mickey heard a familiar voice say.

Mickey let out a small groan that turned into a smile. Without looking up, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Great coat and all, Captain Jack Harkness sat on the bench next to his friend. He looked out at the group of trees and cheerfully answered, "It's just such lovely day for a walk in the park."

"In London?" Mickey asked partially sarcastic, partially somber as he stared at his mobile, turning it slowly in between his hands, almost begging the ringtone to go off.

"L.A. isn't as nice this time of year," Jack bantered. Mickey smiled at that, but it was still a sad one. Jack looked at him and his face morphed into some odd combination of understanding and apathy. "What did you do?"

Mickey looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "What? I didn't do anything."

"I'm older than dirt. And I've been on both sides of that look." Jack shook his head at the memories. "When you marry a woman, it's ALWAYS your fault and you ALWAYS do something wrong."

"She's the one who called off the wedding," Mickey said in a higher voice, now participating in the conversation.

"Okay, what did you do?" Jack asked, more accusatory than before.

"Nothing!" Mickey strained, squeezing the air with his hands.

Jack leaned in closer to his very naïve friend. "Mickey, even if a meteor was going to crash into the Earth, a woman wouldn't cancel her wedding. So either Martha isn't a woman, which wouldn't be too bad actually," Jack pondered that thought momentarily, but then got serious again. "Or you screwed up big time!"

Mickey looked at Jack, then turned to his cell phone and called his voicemail a twenty-second time. He handed the phone to Jack who listened to a distressed Martha's voice tell Mickey not to come to the rehearsal tonight.

"She's over reacting," Mickey said and he took back his mobile when the message ended.

"To the untrained ear, she is," Jack said as he started taking off his jacket revealing a light blue button up shirt and black braces underneath. Direct contact with the sun and a blue wool great coat; Jack was being baked like biscuits. "But you said something that triggered that. Seems like you have a problem with commitment."

"Not at all. I WANT to marry Martha. I love her!" Mickey shouted.

"Too bad," Jack said, giving Mickey 'elevator eyes'.

Ignoring his flirtatious advances, Mickey continued, "She's, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to be her husband. But I don't want to just be her husband. I have no identity outside 'us'."

"That's what happens when you get married," Jack muttered loud enough for Mickey to hear. He sighed at the memories.

"Jack, I never did. When we traveled with the Doctor, I was, I was, I was the Tin Dog. No merits to stand on. Nothing. I was never equal with you or Martha or Sarah Jane or whoever else he's got up there now." Mickey looked up at the sky. Without looking back, he asked, "Does that sound incredibly stupid?"

"Stupid? Yes. Incredibly? No." Mickey looked at Jack and couldn't help but laugh. Then they did that weirdly awkward man hug that starts out as a handshake, then transitions into that demi- semi- embrace thing and pat each other on the back. But it was shorter than five seconds. Mickey made sure of that.

"Why'd you come here again?" he asked.

Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Polaroid photograph. Written on the white bar was a date and a time in a handwriting Mickey didn't recognize. But he did recognize that the date; 7-7-15. Today. And the time; 11:13 AM. One look at his wristwatch showed that it was now 11:21 AM. The photograph pictured a young black man in dark trousers and a black jacket and a slightly older white guy with dark brown hair wearing a light blue button up shirt, black braces and had a dark blue wool great coat around his waist. In the picture, the white man was showing the black man a picture.

"Three guesses who sent that," Jack said, his voice laced with irony.

Mickey looked up and saw no one in the park, except a vaguely familiar weird man with a bow tie. He didn't see the Doctor at all. Lucky for him too, because if Mickey did see the Time Lord right now, he'd punch him really hard. This wasn't a moment Mickey wanted him to be meddling in. Just because he could doesn't mean he should. And it was because of the Doctor, all this had happened. Some crazy man in a blue box just landed outside his doorstep and turned his entire world upside down. Literally, on one occasion.

If he wanted to, he could blame his current problem on the Doctor. Always falling in love with woman who loved him. But he wasn't going to do that. Even though he didn't know what he was going to do, he wasn't going to do that.

Nothing compared to the car. Maya rode in the back seat and just took in the spectacle of being inside this thing. She'd seen them on the streets of London but this was a mini adventure. On Pathos, closest thing they had were little mining carts. You could fit five them in here.

"How long have you been with UNIT, Martha?" Maya asked. Martha sat in the passenger seat, organizing her equipment, making sure it was ready to go.

She looked into the rearview mirror and caught Maya's eyes. "About 8 years," she answered.

"8, wow. Do you ever get bored with it?" Maya asked looking out the window, marveling at how the speed made everything blur together in a beautiful swill of color and shapelessness.

Martha stopped what she was doing and looked back in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, sometimes. I even think about retiring and leaving." Martha stared at nothing, then went back to what she was doing. Then she started thinking about what she was doing, with UNIT and with her life.

The driver of the car, a UNIT officer, looked at in the rear view mirror and gave her an evil stare that she didn't see. Not with her eyes, at least.

"You left Los Angeles just to come talk to me?' Mickey asked as he drank from a small flask that Jack offered. His face screwed inward, like he'd just bit into a lemon and spit whatever it was out.

"Figured it had to be important enough to get his attention," Jack held in a mocking laugh, as he took the flask from Mickey and took a swig, having no qualms about the drink. He even let out a deep breath to show how much he enjoyed it.

Mickey smiled and nodded, then put his mobile in his pocket and stood from the bench. "Alright, it was good seeing you again, Jack." He held out his hand.

Jack took it and stood up to give him another man hug, though not as awkwardly choreographed as the first. "That offer still stands if you want it."

Mickey looked off. After the Medusa Cascade incident, Jack had offered both Martha and him jobs at Torchwood. And he almost took it then, but now he was hesitant. "I'll think about it, but right now, I think I need to distance myself from aliens and world annihilation and all that. Put it on hold for now."

Mickey turned to walk away just as Jack's communicator went off. Gwen was contacting him from the new Hub. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught Mickey slow down a bit and purposely put it on speaker.

"Captain Jack Harkness speaking, talk dirty to me Baby Girl," he said in his flirty voice. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, Jack batted his long eyelashes and sexily bent his shoulder for dramatic effect.

"_Jack, we got a big problem_," Gwen's heavy Welsh accent said. She didn't even stop to scold him; now he was in serious mode.

"How bad?" He asked, his voice tensing up.

"_Bad_," Gwen said through the speaker. "_You were right to monitor the UNIT reports. Jack, the Belih Virus is loose_."

Jack looked up at Mickey who had his backed turned, but had stopped. Jack turned his attention back to the communicator. "Where?"

"_Cardiff,_" Gwen's voice strained, almost desperately. She didn't have to say it; Jack got the message.

He grabbed his coat and ran straight for his car while giving her instructions. "Alright Gwen, send me the coordinates and locations of **every** contaminated site. I'm going to stop by the old Hub and see if I can salvage anything. Gather up the team. I want you guys here, now!"

"_Jack, even with the fastest jet we've got, it's going to take a couple of hours._" Gwen argued. You could hear her gathering equipment on her end of the line.

"Then I'll see you in a couple of hours." He hung up on her just as he slammed the door. But the strange thing was when he slammed it shut, it had an echo.

"That offer still on the table?"

Jack smiled as he pulled the car out of park and immediately sped off.

When they arrived at the University Hospital of Wales in Canrdiff, Maya had to stop and marvel at the fact that a hospital could be that massive. It had to be seven or eight stories high and there had to be thousands of people in there. She was mentally running through the layout of the mines on Pathos and this hospital was bigger than the South and West Hadrite Mines put together. It was amazing that someone had built something this big for sick people. It would probably be more impressive if it wasn't under a massive, clear, plastic tent and UNIT personnel crawling around like cockroaches with face masks for breahing.

"Michaela!" Martha called out, slightly annoyed. Maya hastily turned in embarassment. Apparently Martha had called her name three times. In her hand was some kind of tablet and stylis; they looked like something Maya used during inventory at her old job. Martha handed them to her.

"Use these to catalog every patient. Only write what I tell you. You'll need this," she handed Maya a badge that read, Visitor's Pass: Authorized Levels A-D, F, I-K. "Your normal pass won't allow you through, but I needed you here so, this is the only one we had."

"And you'll need this." Martha gestured to a free mask as she put on her own.

"Is it airborn?" Maya asked as she pulled it over her face. Martha helped attach everything like a seasoned pro.

The doctor's gaze looked at the ground.

"All we understand is that its an alien virus." Martha's voice was muffled because of the masks over their mouths. She put in an ear device and handed one to Maya, who copied her 'boss's' movements. Martha's voice came through. "Can you hear me?"

Her voice sounded like it was coming from inside a tin can but otherwise it was loud enough and clear enough for Maya to respond with a "Yeah." Then her watch started beeping.

Martha nodded and reached in a large bag, only to pull out a menacing looking silver gun. However, instead of bullets, she loaded three vials of different colored liquid and shot herself on the inside of her elbow. She then held out her arms and waved her hand toward Maya. "Your turn."

Her watch stopped.

"Can't go in without protection," the Doctor's tinny voice said through her ear piece.

Maya rolled her eyes, then widened them when the Doctor walked up and handed Martha a few files. She blinked and he was still there.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," she said, adding them to her pile.

"You're welcome, Dr. Jones," he said as he turned to face Maya. She couldn't see, because of the face mask, but by the sparkle in his eyes, she could tell that he had a cheeky grin on his face.

Maya's eyes burnt with fury. _You are so lucky that there are people around._ She sent the mental message loud and clear

"It's requiered by all personnal, Miss Tenny," the Doctor said with the utmost professionalism. He clasped a badge onto his lapel that read 'Visitor's Pass: Authorized Levels A-Q.

Maya's brows furrowed with more rage, but Martha mistook her anger for confusion. "Oh, right, Michaela, this is Dr. Leonard Smith, a scientist who specializes in the fields of Medicine and Extraterrestrial Research. He'll be my second-in-command during this operation."

_The shoe's on the other foot now,_ she sent. Out loud she asked, "Where'd he come from?"

"As you know, UNIT is part of the UN. Doctor Smith works with the World Health Organization; which is a subset of the United Nations Organization."

"So, UNO WHO?" Maya asked, leading the horse to water. But the horse didn't drink.

"If you're going in there, you need the vaccine." Martha's voice hardened, sounding more like a mother.

"Out of curiosity why do I have to go in? I have no skills that would be useful in identifying whatever this is and/or curing it," she said.

"Some of these people just don't feel right to me." Martha looked at some of the other UNIT soldiers with masks who were also going in. On of them was the man who drove them here. And he did give off a trustworthy vibe. And he was talking to the Hawk, which didn't make Maya like him anymore. Martha looked back and smiled at The Doctor and Maya. "I need people I can trust on this team."

Maya nodded, but looked crestfallen. The Doctor echoed that look behind her back and their mirrored each other as well. Even though Martha could trust Maya and the Doctor with their lives, it wasn't for the reasons she thought. They had lied to her and if she ever found out then, Maya didn't really know what would happen.

Martha nodded her thanks to the both of them and walked toward the group she was commanding, shouting, "We should already be in that hospital people. Let's move!"

"Well then, I hope you don't mind a few volunteers." The defiant silhouette of the strong-willed Captain Jack Harkness took shape against the sun. He stood like a superhero, ready for action. Complete with a sidekick.

Mickey Smith stood equally defiant and equally strong-willed on his left.

The Doctor's eyes widened in disbelief.

**AN- Its time for a little family reunion! Long over due, in my opinion. Eleven should meet some and/or all of the previous companions in the revived series. It'd be too much to meet Ace and Jamie and K9, etc., even though that would be AWESOME! The Doctor should go back every once and a while. I know its something we would like to see. Oh, just me then. Okay. **

**I don't know about you guys, but . . . I loved writing the Jack scenes. They were the best to write. Wanna find out what happens next in Chapter Seven, _We're Getting the Band Back Together_? Well then minions, you must, once again, dance for amusement. DANCE!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**"We're Getting the Band Back Together"**_

"You left me, in a cellar, alone. With a useless purple card and a broken watch. Thanks so much for that! Now, there's some random man handcuffed to a pipe, probably bleeding out of his head because I had to knock him out so he wouldn't tell anyone about me and you want to ask me for a favor?" Maya shouted in a whisper with her mask off so the others couldn't hear her conversation with the Doctor.

"It's not broken. Just because it doesn't do what **every** other watch in the world does," the Doctor trailed.

"What's it for then?"

"I thought you were bright," the Doctor said. She was unsure if he was purposely ignoring her or spaced out on one of his tangents. "Couldn't have made it anymore simpler."

Tangent, she decided.

"I brought you into this world, young lady, and I can take you out of it." The Doctor held up his hand, his fingers poised to snap. Was the Tardis not far?

"Fine." Maya turned to walk off, but turned back around to say, "You're lucky I don't slap you," then walked back over to the imposing group of seasoned time travelers. It made Maya gulp. _Walkin' the mile. Walkin' the mile,_ she chanted in her head.

"What are you doing here?" a maskless Martha asked, puzzled, yet sweetly to one, demanding to another. She held a spare oxygen set in her hands.

"You honestly expect us to sit by as a dangerous, alien virus possibly kills innocent people," Mickey said, echoing the harsher tone she directed towards him. Martha tightly gripped the breathing device, imagining it were Mickey's neck. The Captain gave him with reprimanding look and could only roll his eyes at his inexperienced friend.

He turned back to face Martha and saluted his colleague and friend. "Ma'am, allow me to offer to entirety of Torchwood's arsenal at your disposal."

"Permission granted, Captain," she answered with a salute of her own. "Head over to the blue tent to get your gear, then head over there," she pointed to a large blue tent with a red cross on top, "for your vaccination."

Martha then coldly turned her attention to Mickey. "This is a closed site. Authorized personnel only. No civilians."

"Since when am I a civilian?" Mickey asked frigidly.

"You quit," Martha's voice tensed. "All your access has been cleared as of eleven this morning."

"Martha, you did authorize the use of all Torchwood resources," Jack cocked his head, not quite cheeky, but more lighthearted.

"You joined Torchwood?" Martha was more accuser than inquisitor.

"I get better dental," Mickey said unemotionally, but he looked off at the hospital and didn't look her in the eye.

Painfully, Martha looked away, then back at her former fiancé with a hard, icy stare. "Your access is capped at Level L." She shoved the spare mask into Mickey's chest and walked off to get Visitors Badges for her two 'guests'.

"Wow," Jack said as his opened his eyes widely and sauntered off to get his breathing gear.

Mickey looked at his mask, then watched Martha walk over to a big tent. The Command Post. He may have quit, but he was still pretty familiar with UNIT procedure. He started to attach the familiar tube when a vaguely strange girl with honey brown eyes walked up to him.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. "Aren't you that . . ."

Her eyes clouded and turned dark purple and he was cut off. "Michaela Tenny, Martha's new assistant. You like me. The encounter in the lift with the man wearing a bow tie did not happen." Her eyes returned their honey brown.

Mickey blinked and shook his head, clearing it of the psychic residue. When he focused his eyes, they settled on Maya. He squinted, doubtfully for a moment and then said, "They letting you out already Michaela?"

Maya nodded. "Martha said she needed me on this one." She looked off, back toward the Doctor. _Yes, it worked. You can stop hiding now,_ she told him. He turned to face Maya and Mickey, who showed no sign of recognition and made his way over to the tent with the red cross on it. The First Aid tent.

"She told you, didn't she?" Mickey asked, somewhat rhetorically, pulling Maya's attention back to him. He'd misread her actions, but she nodded. No need to ask what he'd meant.

"How is she?" Genuine concern laced his question.

"How do you think?" Maya followed his eye line to the command tent. "Why won't you say something?"

"What would I say?" he asked, still watching her in the tent.

"How about I'm sorry, please take me back?" Maya sounded like she desperately wanted to put a 'Duh!' at the end of her sentence.

"Life isn't as simple as that."

"Only because people make it like that." Maya turned and headed toward the Doctor, who was inside the tent, examining the menacing vaccine gun with great interest.

"How ominous," he commented as he turned it around in his hands. The Doctor stood in the medical tent where various treatments were being prepared.

Maya sat in chair next to him watching him. Not wanting a public conversation, she asked, _If they don't know anything about this virus, how come they have a vaccine and treatment supplies._

_Just because they don't, doesn't mean I don't._ "Fascinating," he said out loud as he started pulling it apart to get a look on the inside.

_So why don't you fix it, call it a day and we'll be on our merry way,_ Maya commented.

"Never said I completely understood it," he said distractedly as he pulled a spring coil out of the gun. "Ooh, Kinetic Flux Silver." He noticed an inscription inside and whistled.

"1.21 gigawatts," he said with such an emphasis. He marveled at the power. "The right modifications and this delectable beauty could do a LOT of damage."

The driver from earlier, one of the box loaders gave the Doctor a dangerous look that he didn't see. Maya didn't see it, but she caught it. _Doctor, you might want to keep comments like that to yourself._ She shared the memory of the look with him.

The Doctor turned and looked at the man, who made rigid eye contact with him and turned to retrieve another large box. The Doctor turned back to his companion and thought, _Stay away from him Maya. I don't like him, or her._

Using her peripherals, and reflective surfaces, Maya looked back at where the man was standing and saw him talking to Commander Hawkins, looking beyond-all-reason scary. They were in what looked like a heated conversation, but cold vibes kept reverberating back to her from them. She shivered, as though, the vibes affected her physically.

Without meaning to, Maya picked up what they were saying to each other.

_I'm her commanding officer and I ordered her to take you inside,_ Hawkins severely hissed.

_She went over your head and to your commanding officer and requested changes be made, that he agreed to once he saw the replacements. _The driver echoed her severe hissing sound. They didn't sound too happy that the team going inside the hospital would consist of Martha, Mickey, Maya, Jack and the Doctor. Martha had made a valid argument that Jack and Mickey would sufficient 'grunts' inside and she could do her job with greater ease.

"Any particular reason?" Maya asked, teasing through her freezing state. Goose flesh started to form on her skin.

"Because I said so," he said, not really paying that much attention; his focus was back on the gun.

_Doctor,_ Maya called her mind. Her mouth was busy with chattering teeth.

He turned and saw his friend rubbing her hands together and the sides of her arms. It was 32 degrees in the middle of July; she should be taking off her black jacket, not trying to wrap herself in it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver instantaneously, and started scanning her body.

"What's that noise?" the disjointed voice of Martha Jones asked from outside the medical tent. Immediately, the Doctor shoved the screwdriver in his breast pocket.

"What was that noise?" she asked again, looking both eager and annoyed as she searched the entire tent.

"What noise?" the Doctor asked innocently.

Martha said nothing at first as her look turned somewhat mournful, searching around the room. Then she looked at the pair of them and said, "Er, I thought I heard something. Be ready you two," and she walked away.

The Doctor let out a sigh, and Maya couldn't decide if it was out of relief or gloom.

_Why don't you just tell her?_ Maya asked the Doctor who was doing something Doctor-y with the gun._ It's not like _her_ head will explode if she knows._

The Doctor did that annoying thing where he retreated into his shell and didn't answer you for whatever reason. Irritated, Maya left the tent, hoping the sun would warm her up.

"Well, hi there," a flirtatious voice said from behind. Maya turned around got her first live look of a one Captain Jack Harkness, great coat and all, standing like a god about to give an order. He looked like he'd been carved out of marble by Donatello or Raphael. Maya didn't know why, but she suddenly had the urge to jump on him and lick his face.

Maybe she'd been careless and let him read her thoughts or more likely, the sound of the Captain's voice pulled him out of his moody rut and the Doctor came flying out of the tent.

"You behave around this one," he said, comically blocking Maya off from Jack. He turned his head around to look her in the eye. "You, young lady, are grounded. New rule; you're not allowed alone in a room with him."

"Now who do we have here?" Jack asked, giving the Doctor his trademark elevator eyes.

_You're never going to change, are you?_ the Doctor rhetorically muttered in his mind, mentally rolling his eyes.

"He was just saying 'hi', Doctor," Maya said, semi scolding him. He had ruined the moment.

"Doctor?" Jack said with a raise in his eyebrow. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Beneath that passionate, sexy exterior, beat the heart of a clever man.

The Doctor shot Maya a look and she quickly realized her mistake. He turned back to his former companion and held out his hand. "Dr. Leonard Smith of the World Health Organization."

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said slowly, and suspiciously, taking the Doctor's hand and shaking it. Then he flashed them a smile that could have been in a toothpaste advertisement. "Well, Doctor, Smith, I must say, you are too good looking to be cooped up in a lab all day."

"Oh, you don't mean that," the Doctor said, waving the thought away, almost blushing.

"Boys will be boys," Maya said, but nobody really heard her.

"Are you finished?" asked a reprimanding Martha. Masked and armed with Mickey at her side, she vaccinated Jack, then Maya. Then she cocked her medical gun and said, "We're going in."

"It's gloomy in here," Maya commented, taking in the corridor of the hospital. It was long and narrow and dark. Nothing like cheery exterior. Very little light lit the hallway. Even though it was bright and sunny and afternoon outside, somehow, inside the hospital was sinister and foreboding, and shadows seemed to over take the entire hospital. So many flashbacks and recalls flickered in long passageway of the Doctor's memory.

"The virus rearranges the atoms in the air around it. The air gets thicker, prohibiting light from traveling through, making it appear darker," the Doctor said as he pretended to use his UNIT standard Zenith Diagnostic Scanner. Rubbish didn't even belong in a museum. He had his sonic discreetly hidden in his shirt sleeve, should the need for it arise. "If we didn't have these oxygen masks, we'd feel a tremendous difference in the air as we breathed in. Be too thick for our lungs to convert the oxygen."

Mickey just ignored him, not completely understanding anything the man had just said. Maya rolled her eyes, making the mental note to keep comments like that to herself. Jack looked at the Doctor with great interest.

Martha was reading her own scans off her archaic UNIT device; hers was actually turned on. She then frowned and looked up at him. "I'm not seeing any chromosomal related data in these readings."

"Try the yellow scanner," The Doctor said, silently activating his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in Martha's direction, under his jacket. Martha flipped a yellow switch and her scanner started beeping in a rhythmic pattern, but it had nothing to do with casting the switch. She started receiving data.

"This doesn't look good," Martha said, frowning with a worried look. The scanner was making a harsh bleeping noise.

"What doesn't look good?" Jack asked, ready for action, trying to read his scanner in one hand, and aim his shotgun with the other.

"I see it too," the Doctor commented, mirroring her anxious tone, while scanning the air in silence.

"What doesn't look good?" Mickey asked, in a demanding tone, scanner in one hand, advanced weaponry in the other. He also had a large pack on his back with all the supplies they might need.

"Everyone, see the little red knob on your oxygen generator?" the Doctor said. Everyone's heads immediately looked for their little red knob. Martha's scanner was going wild. "Turn it up to level 5."

They all obeyed just as a plume of extremely hot air blew into them. It was strong enough to make them all lose their balance; they held onto the wall to keep from falling over.

The force of the air had died down, but the heat was still there. The corridor felt like a blazing sauna.

"What the hell was that?" Mickey asked as he pulled the pack. It was too hot to carry it.

Jack and the Doctor, going around their breathing generators, both stripped themselves of their great coat and tweed jacket, respectively, revealing Jack's light blue collared shirt and black braces and the Doctor's rust red pinstriped collared shirt and red braces.

Jack looked over the Doctor as he rolled up his sleeves. With suggestive eyebrows, he said, "Nice look."

"It takes more than smooth words, Cowboy," the Doctor said as he tied his jacket sleeves around his waist. He looked like every teenage girl in the world.

"Three down, eight to go," Maya muttered under breath as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"What?" Jack and the Doctor asked simultaneously.

"Er," Maya stumbled and quickly turned to them, facing them with a mock confronting tone, "I'm with Mickey over there, what the hell was that?"

"Some kind of fluctuation with the virus," Martha answered, removing her jacket, but mostly focusing on her device.

The Doctor snapped his fingers to point at her and shouted in a big voice, "Bingo, Martha Jones!" He made the three veterans jump a little. "Although, you should know better than that; much too vague."

He climbed up a door frame and pressed his head to the ceiling; his ear kissing the drywall. Martha, Mickey and Jack looked at him like he was absolutely mental.

"What the hell- ?"

"Leave him," Maya sounded lazily to Mickey, who had started to ask a question. "He's on a roll."

The Doctor jumped down and walked down the hallway, "Field trip to the top floor, children."

Martha and Maya looked at each, exchanging looks of uncertainty. Mickey and Jack exchanged looks of intrigue.

"Come along you lot," the Doctor's voice sounded. He'd turned around and beckoned his little ragtag band to follow him. "There's an alien virus mucking about around here and if you want to stop it, you're going to have to stop gawking about and do something."

The veterans exchanged looks of confusion, before gathering up their gear and following Maya, who followed the Doctor down the hall.

"Do you have any idea on what that flash of hot air was?" Martha asked, trying to get her scans to make sense.

"It wasn't really a flash. A flash is brief, and momentary. This was more of an explosion of particles and they're not going anywhere; they're still here. And they're going to get progressively hotter and hotter," the Doctor looked at his watch, while he continued to walk down the hall. "Ooh, we need to pick up this pace. This way."

He led them up a staircase. "The virus is progressing and evolving and converting the air at an alarmingly fast rate. We should pick up the pace. Which is why it's getting hotter. We wouldn't be able to breathe at all."

"Why does it do that?" Jack asked.

The Doctor said, reaching the third story of the staircase. "You and your team don't have this little chap all mapped out yet, Captain?"

"I would, if someone hadn't kept us from every sample," Jack said with a slight edge, pointedly towards Martha.

She looked offended. "I told you, it wasn't my decision. My orders were to secure every sample and keep it exclusively UNIT."

_Why can't cleaning up after the Tardis be easy for once_, Maya heard the Doctor's mind muttered before she heard it wander onto whether Hydrox or Oreo was first. Out loud, he asked, "What exactly does UNIT know about the Belih virus?"

Martha shook her head. "Nothing. We only just got it secured Monday. Not enough tests have been run. All we do know is that, it's alien."

"The virus needs heat to survive." The Doctor explained as they rounded up the stairs. "And I mean extreme heat. The temperature it needs borderlines mental for us. That's why it converts the air. Makes it thinker. Its making it hotter."

"Why are we going to the top floor?" Mickey asked with an edge in his voice. It was the first time he was able to get a word in edge wise.

"You're not asking the real question," the Doctor said. They were one story away from their destination.

"What's the real question?" Maya asked.

The Doctor walked up to the door that led to the highest story. He pushed it open and walked through, they followed him through. On the other side of the door they saw what had to be a thousand people cramped together.

"Where is everyone?" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Delays, delays, delays, I'm worse than Jet Blue. My minions, I sincerly apologize. I'm currently balancing work, summer theatre and my student government responsibilities, so unfortunatly, writing has to be put on the back burner. Which is unfortunate, because I have all these ideas swimming around up here *points to head* and can never finish them. Wow, that got serious, er, FLUFFER NUTTER! There. Now, that all the seriousness has vanished, bad word *hiss*, I shall crawl back down the rabbit hole into my batcave of MONSTER and PIXIE STICKS and refuse to come back out until Chapter 8 is COMPLETED! MUAH AH AH AH! <strong>


End file.
